bakuganevofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Deadman1999
http://images.wikia.com/bakugan/images/2/28/Welcome.gif Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki, . I am zodiark21, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use deadman1999 12:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) to put it there. I would also like to tell you about User Pages and Articles. *You have already made YOUR user page; so don't use normal Article space for it. *Unless told you can by the user, you may NEVER edit another person's user page. *A user page can be as long or short as you like, so be creative with it. *User Pages do not have to have proper grammar. *UNLIKE user pages, Articles are based on the real Bakugan products. You MUST use proper grammar on these, and you may not put personal opinions. They can also not be Fan Made Bakugan. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. zodiark21 WARNINGS YOU GET 4 WARNINGS THEN BANNED FOR 2DAYS AND WARNINGS RESET when will you be on Zodiark21 12:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) can you try to get more people to join Zodiark21 00:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) just u and me are the only ones on this wikiaZodiark21 02:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) did you bann me from chatBlinks123 03:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) lol i banned myelf from chatBlinks123 03:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hi i would like you to add evil vs evil page plz Blinks123 03:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hi 04:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hi talk on chat we need to make 50 stub pages this wikia is 4th on the best wikias of 2012 plz vote lordZodiark25 11:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) are wikia is 4th on best wikias of 2012 we put it as http://bakuganevo.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki plz vote lord Blinks123 11:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) were number 1 on best wikias 2012 from zodiark21 Shadowking2011 12:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) you online talk on chat Zodiark21 12:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) im on chat hoy why arent you on chat Zodiark21 02:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) i just unbanned you from chat hey you on Zodiark21 02:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) its been 3 days or so since ive been on Zodiark21 00:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) wondering if i will see you on chatZodiark21 08:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC)